


Never Mine

by write_in_ice



Series: Nightly Drabble [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_in_ice/pseuds/write_in_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Prompt: "You don't get to act the father now, not after all these years."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Mine

Jaime watched as the young woman danced. She had the curves of her mother, and the same blond hair, but her smile was all her own. She glided across the floor with ease, twirling to the music. The young man who caught her hand returned the smile and caressed the lines that scarred face. The old knight turned away as their lips touched. It reminded him of days long gone—days he never truly appreciated—days he never wanted until now.

Cersei had never allowed him to hold her like that. When music played in their youth, she swayed her hips for others. Robert, Rhaegar...it was only when they were alone that she would say she was his. He had wanted her more than anything. He would have done anything. Thinking on it now, he wondered how he could be so blind.

He sipped his wine as he sank deeper into his chair, resting his iron hand on the table. It had been years since he’d seen Myrcella, even longer since they’d spoken. Still, he felt the need to be here. No one noticed him sneak into the sept as they said their words or follow the crowd into the great hall. He had not said a word and kept himself from her sight. There was no need to show his face. He was a forgotten uncle, a stain on her name and nothing more. Sometimes, when he sat in solitude too long he wished it had been different. A dream and nothing more. Seeing her happy was enough.

As the crowd thinned, Jaime walked to the garden and waited for his chance to slip through the gates. He pulled his cloak around his thin shoulders as the wind picked up.

“Uncle Jaime?”

The voice was sweet and sad. He froze as tears stung his eyes.

“What are you doing here?”

He kept his back to her and faked as smirk. “You’re a Lannister.”

“They’ll kill you.”

“They haven’t yet.

“Uncle Jaime...”

“You don’t have to call me that.” Jaime looked down and fiddled with the token in his pocket.

“No.” He could hear the anger in her voice but he still refused to turn. “You don’t get to do that. You don't get to act the father now, not after all these years. Not after all you’ve done.”

“I know. I wouldn’t...I...”  He pulled out a single gold dragon and rolled it across his palm. The coin shimmered against his skin. “I’m glad you’re happy Myrcella. That’s all. You know what I’ve done in my life. There are some things you can’t change.” He placed the coin on the garden wall. “This is one debt I can’t pay.”

He didn’t look back as he walked through the gates. There was no point in it. She had never been his.


End file.
